


Mission Untouchable

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, persona 5 bd bonus drama cd, some script dialogue format in the beginning, translation summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iwai sends the trio (plus Morgana?) on an errand in exchange for a discount on a whip Ann wants.This is a translation summary of the bonus CD that comes with the P5A Blu Ray vol. 2.





	Mission Untouchable

**Ren** : We’ve returned to the real world, huh. It’s the usual station square.

 **Ryuji** : It’s pretty tough going down to Mementos. We’re barely managing even exploring the shallow areas.

 **Morgana** : Is that a complaint? How weak-willed, Ryuji. That’s why you’re an amateur.

 **Ryuji** : Shut up! Don’t act all superior! And I’m not an amateur anymore.

 **Morgana + Ryuji** : Hmph.

 **Ann** : But that’s true, if we give up from just this, we’ll have to worry about what lies ahead. The Phantom Thieves activities officially started too, so we should do our best to dive deeper into Mementos for Morgana’s sake.

 **Morgana** : As expected of Lady Ann! A huge difference from Ryuji.

 **Ryuji** : Hey, ain’t the treatment awfully different?

 **Morgana** : Nonetheless, rushing through is forbidden. Unlike a veteran like me, you guys are still novices. It can’t be helped you lack ability and experience. At the very least…

 **Ren** : We’ll compensate in other areas for the parts we lack.

 **Morgana** : Exactly! You understand.

 **Ryuji** : Ok, ok, ok. Then let’s go to that shop now? Though I’m not too excited.

 **Ann** : What shop?

 **Ryuji** : Uhh, it’s a step away from Central Street in the back alley.

 **Ren** : It’s better to see than hear.

 **Morgana** : I’ll escort you, Lady Ann!

 **Ann** : Thank you.

* * *

 

 **Ann** : Oh, so this is…What do you call this kind of shop again?

 **Ren** : A military shop.

 **Ryuji** : Here, take a look at this.

 **Ann** : Whoa, a realistic gun. Is that really a model gun?

 **Ryuji** : Ain’t it amazing?This shop is famous among the enthusiasts. I’m the one who found it though.

 **Iwai** : Hey! Be careful with the merchandise. I won’t forgive you if you break it.

 **Ryuji** : S-sorry! See, scary right? The old man shopkeeper.

 **Ann** : Y-yeah, like he has some shady background.

 **Ryuji** : It’s a good shop, but the hurdle is kind of high.

 **Ren** : Please give me this gun.

 **Ryuji** : You have guts, Renren!

 **Iwai** : Do you have the money?

 **Ren** : ...Somewhat

 **Iwai** : Hoh?

 **Ryuji** : He’s staring, staring intently.

 **Ann** : What an intense gaze.

 **Morgana** : Ren, don’t lose. If you don’t have enough money, bargain!

 **Iwai** : Hm? Was that my imagination? I thought I heard a cat…

 **Ryuji** : Hey, Monamona! Stay put in the bag!

 **Morgana** : Sorry!

 **Ren** : Um, actually, I think I’ll think it over carefully.

 **Iwai** : All right, put it back on the shelf.

 **Ann** : Too bad. You turned off your intense aura too.

 **Morgana** : How weak. I told you to bargain didn’t I!

 **Ren** : I don’t have that kind of guts yet.

 **Ryuji** : And that’s how it is, a difficult shop. But because of that, it’s worth coming. If it weren’t for these well-made realistic guns and fake metal swords…

 **Morgana** : They wouldn’t work like real ones in the cognitive world.

 **Ann** : Yeah. We do need this shop to continue being Phantom Thieves. Hey, isn’t this super good?

 **Ren** : A pink whip.

Ann squeezes the handle of the whip, praising it for the texture and even thinks it’s cute. She comfortable with it, and feels like it would give a good strike. Ann gives it a few light swings and Ryuji comments she’s delving into something bad. Ren simply calls her a cougar (more precisely a panther, but closer to the slang meaning of cougar in English).

They don’t have enough money to buy it even with their money combined so Iwai offers a trade: they exchange the damaged acoustic guitar at a shop for a new one and he’ll take the amount they can pay. He tells them if the man is reluctant to exchange it to say, “You can’t deceive my eyes.”

Ren has to say that line twice in a stern tone before the man concedes and exchanges it. He notices the guitar case is heavier as he picks it up to leave.

They get tailed by a man hired by the guitar shop guy. Morgana and Ren notices, letting the other two know. They follow Morgana’s plan to lose him. Ann has the guitar he’s after, pretending to have lost Ren and Ryuji. She speaks loudly so the man can hear, entering a back alley. They ambush the bad guy successfully, but he pulls out a knife when he’s being overpowered by Ryuji (Ryuji guessed correctly that it was fake). 

Surprisingly, the guy has more strength in him and Ryuji convinces Ann and Ren to go around the corner to the police station for help. They’re reluctant at first, though Ren seems to have an idea and runs off with Ann. 

Right when the situation gets worse for Ryuji, his friends jump down from the other side. Ren lands by the man shouting, “I’ll reveal your true form” and attempts to rip the mask off him. Ryuji and Ann reminds him he isn’t a shadow.

It all ends well and they return to Untouchable with the promised good in tow. Iwai is impressed, nonchalantly asking if they ran into trouble. Ann slides over their money across the counter. To her confusion as to what the bills Iwai were returning her, he says its a tip, for the extra trouble. She appreciates his generosity for the further discount and whip, promising she’d treasure it.

As Ryuji and Ann make their way out, Ren tells them to go on ahead first, agreeing that he’d see them outside the store soon. Once they are out, Iwai questions what business he has staying behind. Ren mentions that the weight of the guitar in its case is strangely different on the way to the guitar shop versus on the way back to Untouchable. Ren’s nervousness shows in his small sighs when Iwai presses if Ren is hinting this “errand” was more than a simple errand as he let on. Ren denies it, and also denies that he was imagining it.

Iwai is impressed and asks for his name before Ren leaves. He thinks to himself, that he’d remember the name.


End file.
